In The Eye Of The Beloved (2012)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Mini Challenge entries for 2012
1. Chapter 1

**"In The Eye Of The Beloved" Friendship Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Modern) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Friendship  
Universe: Modern  
Prompt: Gwen is a struggling Artist and one day gets a anonymous benefactor (Arthur)...(By Ella_rose88)  
Theme: Exhibition  
Summary: Gwen's art is horrible but Arthur buys it anyway.  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**In The Eye Of The Beloved**

"That's the third one this month." Gwen said. "I wonder who is buying my paintings."

"I have no idea." Merlin lied. He handed her cash.

"They always pay in cash, too. It makes no sense." Gwen frowned.

"Someone just loves your work." Merlin grinned.

"Guinevere, are you coming?" Arthur asked from the doorway of the gallery office.

Gwen nodded and stuffed the money in her bag.

"Arthur, I need to ask you about tonight."

"Yeah sure." Arthur looked at Gwen. "Meet me at the car."

Gwen gave a wave to Merlin and left.

Arthur made sure she was gone. "What is it?"

"She brought in another one. It's as bad as the others."

"Stick it the back and I'll give you the money tomorrow."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll put them in our flat after we're married." Arthur shrugged.

Merlin laughed. "You're joking?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**"A Matter Of Time" Humor/Crack Arthur/Gwen (Modern) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Humor/Crack  
Universe: Modern  
Prompt: He who hesitates is not only lost, but miles from the next exit.  
Theme: Left  
Summary: Arthur and Gwen take a trip and Merlin planned the route.  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**A Matter Of Time**  
"I'm telling you this is not the way to Cardiff." Gwen pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked. "The exit is up ahead."

"Pass me the iPad." Gwen looked at him

"Fine." Arthur handed it over.

"Arthur, this isn't even the right map."

"What do you mean?" Arthur looked at the iPad. "It's the one Merlin sent me."

"Did you even check it before we left?" Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "Where is the GPS?"

"Merlin has it."

Gwen sighed and pulled out her mobile and punched up the GPS app. Gwen looked at him. "The exit is 30 kilometers away."

"So we're not lost?" Arthur smiled.

"No, but this is the longest possible route. Merlin is never planning our trips again." Gwen pulled back on the road.

Arthur made a mental note to thank Merlin for giving him extra time with Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Everything" Angst Arthur/Gwen (Modern) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Angst  
Universe: Modern  
Prompt: Erasing yourself from somebody's life is not as simple as walking out the door.  
Theme: Anonymous  
Summary: Arthur leaves and Gwen must move on, or does she?  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**Everything**  
He was everything to her then he was just gone. It really wasn't a fight so much as a misunderstanding.

It's been three weeks since he left their flat. She's cried all she can and she must learn to be without him. But how?

She is determined to find a way to live life again. She starts to make a plan in her head as she sips her tea.

There's a knock at the door. She opens it.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"Guinevere, I'm so sorry. I was a clotpole. I want to come home."

She hugs him tightly, never wanting him to leave again. "Yes Arthur you were definitely a clotpole. But I forgive you. Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Its Not What It Seems" Romance Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Modern) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Romance  
Universe: Modern  
Prompt: He who hesitates is not only lost, but miles from the next exit.  
Theme: Comics  
Summary: Arthur's gift for Gwen is not what it seems.  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**It's Not What It Seems**  
Merlin looked at Arthur's gift. "You're dead."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"That looks like a child wrapped it and you used the comics. Gwen will kill you. Did you even remember it was her birthday?"

Arthur looked at his gift then at Merlin's gift. Merlin's is wrapped in lavender paper with a perfect bow. Arthur just smirked.

Gwen greeted them. She hugged Merlin and kissed Arthur. I'm glad you got here before the cake was cut.

"Happy birthday." Merlin handed her his gift.

Gwen tore it open and gave Merlin a hug. "Thank you, Merlin. I love Jane Austin."

Arthur handed her his gift, shyly. Gwen looked at it amused. She tore it open and opened the box. She gasped. "It's beautiful."

Arthur grinned at Merlin. "I'll help you put it on. "

Gwen nodded and lifted the expensive diamond necklace out of the box.

Merlin mumbled. "Lucky prat."


	5. Chapter 5

**"Jenny" Gen Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Jenny (Canon AU) K **

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Jenny  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Canon AU  
Prompt: A mysterious sorcerer from the future turns out to be from the Pendragon line... .  
Theme: Anonymous  
Summary: A unexpected visitor arrives at Camelot's Court.  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**Jenny**  
A swirl of wind and smoke appears in the throne room during King Arthur's weekly petitions, a young woman with golden curls and big blue eyes stands there.

"Who are you?" Arthur asks from the throne.

"I'm Jenny Pendragon and I'm your granddaughter. Well your great, great granddaughter that is. I have come to ask a favor."

"You're a sorceress?" Guinevere asks.

"Yes Grandmother I am. My magic comes from the Pendragon line. Your youngest child will be my great grandfather."

"What is it that you ask of us?" Arthur came down the steps to face her.

"I wish to stay and study with the sorcerer Emrys for a year. In my time he is no longer alive."

"I see no harm, Arthur" Gwen says

Arthur nodded. "Where will you find this Emrys?"

"He's right there." Jenny points to Merlin.

"Merlin, start explaining." Arthur turns to him. "Now Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

**"Merlin's Date" Humor Arthur/Gwen (Modern) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Humor  
Universe: Modern  
Prompt: Here's my philosophy on dating. It's important to have somebody that can make you laugh, somebody you can trust, somebody that, y'know, turns you on... And it's really, really important that these three people don't know each other.  
Theme: Anonymous  
Summary: Gwen wants to have a party.  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**Merlin's Date**  
"Merlin is dating." Arthur said as he came into the flat after work.

"Merlin? Who is she?" Gwen was shocked.

"'Who are they?' you mean." Arthur plops on the sofa. "There are three of them I think. I know he's sleeping with Freya and then there are Jill and Alice. He had lunch with Alice today. She 'understands' him."

"Have you ever dated more than one girl at a time?" Gwen snuggled against Arthur.

"You know I have never been able to multi-task. I'd get all confused and do something stupid like call one by the wrong name. He'd better hope they never puzzle it out. What if he's out with one and ran into another?"

"Arthur, let's have a party." Gwen grinned mischievously.

"Guinevere, you wouldn't dare?" Arthur laughed.

Gwen giggled." I know but three?"

Arthur reached in his pocket for his phone. "What night?


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Unmasked Heart" Romance Arthur/Gwen, Morgana (Canon AU) K**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Morgana  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Romance  
Universe: Canon AU  
Prompt:"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth." Oscar Wilde .  
Theme: Anonymous  
Summary: Morgana insists Gwen go to the Masked ball.  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**The Unmasked Heart**  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Morgana." Gwen said as she adjusted her mask. "A costume ball really?"

"Come on." Morgana grabbed her and pulled her across the room. She left Gwen next to a stranger and disappeared.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Gwen took his hand and let him take her onto the floor.

They swirled to the music for a while before he led her to an alcove. He kissed her leaving her breathless.

"I've wanted to tell you how beautiful you are for so long." He said. "I think we are meant to be."

"Who are you?" Gwen said. She pulled off his mask and gasped. "Arthur!"

Arthur smiled. "Surprised?"

"I thought you didn't even know I existed." Gwen said still surprised.

"I do and so does my heart." Arthur kissed her breathless again

Gwen's heart filled with hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Unsigned" Angst Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU) K+**

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, (Mary(maid))  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Angst  
Universe: Canon AU  
Prompt: An anonymous note says a terrible thing. Can Arthur and Gwen survive it?  
Theme: Anonymous  
Summary: Arthur and Gwen have trust issues.  
A/N: Written for Mini Challenge 5

**Unsigned**  
Gwen handed Arthur the note that someone had shoved under the door to their chambers.

"What is this?"

"You tell me. Read it Arthur."

"'He cheated on you.' I have no idea. Who would send a note like this and not sign it?"

"Maybe the woman you cheated on me with." Gwen said angrily.

"Guinevere, I have never loved another. You know this. I swear on my mother's soul."

"Then what is that?"

The door opened slowly and a maid looked in.

"Mary, are you looking for something?" Gwen asked.

"Yes Majesty. Jamey put something in the wrong room and I came to fetch it."

"This it?" Arthur held up the note.

"Yes Sire. She meant it for Lady Beth but she got the wrong chambers." Mary took the note and left.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I should have known better."

He kissed her. "It's alright. I love only you."


End file.
